The present invention relates to an air bag module that expands in opposition to legs of an occupant of an automobile.
Conventionally, a so-called knee air bag that is an air bag module where an air bag is expanded in opposition to knees of an occupant sitting on a seat of an automobile is known. The knee air bag is disposed, for example, below a steering wheel at the fore of a driver seat or below a glove box at the fore of a passenger seat in an instrument panel, and when a control unit detects an impact such as a collision, an air bag that has been folded and stored is expanded in order to restrict the knees of the occupant and relieve the impact given to the occupant (for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open document JP 2003-267178A). In the air bag module, a member called tether is used to connect insides of the air bag to each together, and controls thickness when the air bag is expanded.